Life expectancy for children with malignant diseases has been dramatically improved during the last decade. Whereas many factors have been contributory, the two largest are increased numbers of interested, knowledgeable people caring for these children and improvement in available therapies. The University of Arkansas Medical Center is the only diagnostic and treatment center and the only teaching training research center in the state. The knowledge gained through these studies and through intellectual exchanges with other investigators improves the local expertise and provides better teaching and training for other medical personnel. It is through these channels that the child receives optimal care when he is at home with the knowledge that he will be referred for use of the increased facilities at the Medical Center when his disease course requires such support.